Sydney and the Sexy Swimsuit
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: In an attempt to get Zach Thompson to notice her, Sydney winds up buying a new and much more revealing bikini; and while this new look winds up getting Sydney a lot of welcomed attention, it also brings with it some very unwanted attention. A cautionary tale and important story for preteen and teenage girls.


One evening Sydney and Olive were spending time together in Sydney's room as they were looking at Sydney's laptop together. As they did some scrolling, Olive said, "Pretend online shopping is so much fun. We get to browse a million outfits without even having to walk through the mall." Sydney then said, "I know. But it sure would be nice if we could buy some new ones for the outdoor pool's grand re-opening." Olive then said, "I know. I would love to buy a new swimsuit just so Zach Thompson could check me out." As Sydney continued clicking and scrolling she said, "I hear you there Olive. But there are just so many swimsuits to choose from. Which ones are the best ones to buy?" Olive then said, "Hey, I know. How about we look through the recent pictures posted by the InstaSpace models that I follow and see how many likes the different swimsuits they model got. Whatever swimsuit pics got the most likes will have to be what we should wear too. Here, let me login into my account."

Olive then logged into her social media account, and then many pictures full of teenage models in bathing suits appeared. As Olive scrolled she said, "Ooo. There's a nice blue tankini. Oh, but it only got 10 thousand likes. Now lets see... here's a purple one piece with 15 thousand likes." Then Sydney said, "Well hey. That orange swimsuit that model is wearing looks real nice." Olive then said, "Seven thousand likes doesn't equal real nice Sydney. We have to aim higher. And whoa... this picture over here got over 70 thousand likes." Sydney then looked carefully at the screen and said, "Whoa. That's a pretty small bikini Olive." Olive then said, "The bikini may be small but this model here has the biggest following of any teen models I follow. Look, she has over a million followers, she averages at about two thousand comments per picture, and this other picture she posted recently got 100 thousand likes." Sydney looked at the other picture Olive mentioned and then said, "Wow. Is that a swimsuit or shoe string?" Olive then said, "Whatever it is, I know my mom would freak if I wore that. But at least we have some ideas of now of what's hot and what's not. Anyway, I should be heading home. Good night Sydney." Olive then walked out of Sydney's room as Sydney waved and said, "Good night Olive." Then once Olive was gone Sydney turned to look at the pictures of the swimsuit models again and began to stare at them for a long time.

* * *

The next day at an indoor pool, Zach Thompson was swimming laps in the water. Then as Zack began to get out of the water, nearby Sydney stuck her head out of the girls' locker room and looked at Zach with a nervous face. Sydney then took a deep breath and said, "Come on Sydney. Just get his attention and talk to him. You can do this." Sydney then stepped out of the locker room wearing a blue and purple stripped one piece swimsuit with swim shorts over them. Sydney then walked towards Zach as she waved and said, "Hey there Za..." Then suddenly Zach walked right past Sydney as he went towards some other boys and said, "Hey guys. What's happening?" Sydney then suddenly looked disappointed as she softly said to herself, "He didn't even notice me. He's never gonna notice me. Ugg."

* * *

That evening Sydney was alone in her room on her laptop looking through online stores again and checking out various swimsuits. Sydney looked at several one piece swimsuits and then sighed. Then Sydney began to look at various social media pages again showing pictures of various teen models wearing revealing bikinis. Sydney then began to scroll through the comments below a picture of one teenage girl wearing a small tight blue bikini. As Sydney looked through the comments, she saw various posters say: _"So beautiful." "Such a vision of beauty." "Such amazing skin girl!" "The tinier they are, the better you look!" "Imagining the rear view. Gorgeous." "Very hot. That suit fits your body very well. I would love to be close like glue to you." "__That bikini looks awesome and on you it's one hot item." "Seeing you in that makes me wanna marry you!" _Sydney then closed her eyes and began to imagine Zach Thompson in front of her at the outdoor pool as he said, "Hey Sydney. You are so beautiful in that outfit. So beautiful and gorgeous. Seeing you in that makes me wanna marry you!" Sydney then opened her eyes and said, "If that's what it takes. Now lets see which stores in the area are selling this particular item."

* * *

A few days later at the outdoor pool Zach Thompson and several other young teenage guys were standing near the edge of the pool talking to each other. But as they were talking, one guy turned his head and said, "Whoa. Check that girl out." Suddenly everyone turned their heads as they saw walking down the pavement near the pool was Sydney wearing a very tight red bikini. Her top was just two small red triangles covering her nipples with small yellow strings tied behind her back to keep them up. Sydney's bikini bottom was practically a thong containing a small red triangle barely covering up her crotch area, and only strings could be seen covering up her lower backside; putting virtually all of her butt into full view. Several boys began to whistle and hoot as Sydney walked straight up to Zach and said, "Oh hello Zach." Zach's face suddenly turned red as he said, "Sydney?" Sydney smirked as she said, "I was just gonna do a little swimming. Care to join me?" Zach then said, "Well... I... uh..." Sydney raised an eyebrow as she said, "Well I'm gonna start doing laps. Feel free to join me when you're ready." Sydney then began to walk away from Zach allowing him and the other boys to get a clear view of her butt as she continued to walk a bit towards the water.

* * *

After several minutes went by, Sydney was swimming in the water. Soon she began to step out of the water as Zach walked over to Sydney and said, "Hey Sydney. Can I buy you some lunch and talk to you for a bit?" Sydney suddenly looked excited as she said, "You wanna buy _me _lunch and talk?" Suddenly an older teenage guy walked over to the two and said, "Hey little boy. Get lost. Let a real man buy this girl lunch." Sydney looking at the older teenage guy said, "Wait. Your name is Tony right? You're on the high school swim team." Tony then said, "Yeah. And I was watching you swim girl, and your form is so _fine_. I would love to talk to you about how it looks over lunch." Sydney suddenly began to look very excited as she said, "You. A high school guy wants to have lunch with me! OH MY GOSH! YES!" Tony smirked as she said, "Then right this way." Sydney and Tony then began to walk away together as Zach was left alone looking concerned.

* * *

After a half hour went by, Sydney and Tony were sitting together at a lunch table eating food as Sydney said, "And when you got the record for fastest swim time in the county I was blown away. I mean it wasn't even close. You blew that competition away." Tony smirked and said, "Glad to see you admire me. And I so admire you. I mean not only is your swimming great, but your body is great." Sydney began to blush as she said, "Really?" Tony then said, "Yeah. I mean I thought all the hottest girls were at my high school, but you Sydney have got to have the most beautiful and sexiest body of any girl in this town." Sydney had a big smile go across her face as she said, "Oh wow. Thank you." Tony then said, "Yeah. I mean you've got such great curves, good firm boobs coming in, and talk about the smoothest butt I have ever seen on a woman." Sydney then said, "Wow. Thank you. You're so sweet." Tony then said, "You know, a fine girl like you needs to see one of the fun _secret_ places to hang out at this pool." A curious Sydney said, "A fun _secret_ place to hang out?" Tony then said, "Yeah. Come on. Follow me."

* * *

A few minutes later, Tony opened up a large storage shed and led himself and Sydney into the shed. As they walked in together Tony said, "This is a little hideaway only a few of the high school students know about." Sydney then said, "Okay. And what do you do for fun here?" Tony then looked right at Sydney and said, "This kind of fun." Then Tony moved his face down a bit and then kissed Sydney right on the lips for several seconds. Once their lips parted, Sydney said, "Wow. Oh wow. I can't believe this is really happening between me and a high school guy." Tony smiled as he said, "I know." Then Tony moved his face and then he and Sydney kissed again. However as they kissed this time, Tony moved a hand down and began to squeeze one of Sydney's butt cheeks. Sydney then immediately broke the kiss and said, "What are you doing?" Tony then said, "Just having fun. Come on." Sydney looking a little nervous said, "But I'm not sure we should." Tony then suddenly grabbed both of Sydney's butt cheeks with his two hands and said, "Come on. You look so beautiful girl. And we're having such a good time. Why not let me fully explore your beauty. Come on." Tony then began to move his fingers onto Sydney's bikini strings and began to slowly untie them as a nervous Sydney said, "Tony, I don't think..."

Suddenly the door to the shed burst open and Sydney's father Max stormed in, and yelled, "Tony Baxter!" Tony suddenly jumped away from Sydney and in a scared voice said, "Ahh!" Max then with a little smirk on his face said, "So we meet again. This is what? The fifth time this month we've met while I've been doing the neighborhood watch." Tony then said, "Hey. I wasn't doing nothing." Max then said, "You mean you weren't doing anything with my daughter?" Looking more scared now Tony said, "This is your daughter? I didn't know. I..." Max then said, "Yeah, yeah. But the thing is. I know what teenage guys like to do with girls back here. And you know I think you were about to do something illegal." Tony then said, "Hey. I'm still in high school man. It's all good if a teenager just wants to fool around with another..." Max then suddenly grabbed Tony and shoved him into a wall as he said, "But you're not a teenager in the eyes of the law anymore. You're an adult now. Remember how I called the cops to break up your loud 18th birthday bash last weekend? So yeah, welcome to the world of being an adult now which brings with is much more harsher consequences. So if you engage in anything slightly sexual with an underage girl now, you're going to straight to jail. Got it!?" Max then pushed Tony harder into the wall as Tony said, "Hey! This is physical assault! I'll call the cops on you!" Max then said, "Go ahead. The cops will look at the footage from the hidden security camera in this room to check your story. Of course, the cops will also see what else you were doing in the room before I got here, but if you're okay with that go ahead and call them now." Max then let go of Tony, as Tony stepped away and said, "You're crazy man!" Max smirked and said, "Lay one finger on my daughter again and you'll have a new definition for the word: _crazy_, along with the word: _slaughter_." Tony then ran away as Max went over to a scared looking Sydney. Max put his hands on Sydney's shoulders and said, "You okay?" Sydney then said, "I am now. How did you know we were..." Max then said, "I'll explain when we get home. Now lets get you a coat and get out of here."

* * *

Some time later in their living room, Max, Max's mother: Judy, and Sydney (fully clothed) sat together. As Max looked at Sydney he said, "Now that I know you're perfectly safe... Sydney, what were you thinking?" Sydney then said, "I'm sorry dad. Again, I'm so sorry." Judy then said, "Sydney, sorry may not have been enough this time. That bikini you bought without either of our permission got you in real trouble." Sydney then said, "Look, I won't talk to strangers of any age anymore. But I don't see what my bikini had to do with the trouble I landed in." Max then said, "Sydney, that bikini of yours is what attracted Tony towards you. Syd, you're at an age where if you start going out in public wearing really revealing outfits, you're going to attract the wrong kind of attention." Sydney then said, "So what? The way I dress should be dictated based on what sets off the hormones of perverted men? Grandma, I thought you taught me that a woman shouldn't let a man define who she is, including what she does and what she wears." Judy then said, "And I still do believe that Sydney. But the real question here is: were you being who you really are while wearing that bikini?" Sydney began to tilt her head down as she said, "Well... I..." Max then said, "The real question here is... what were you trying to accomplish while wearing that outfit you bought?"

Sydney began to look sad as she said, "I... I've been... I was hoping I... I wanted Zach Thompson to notice me. And he barely ever gave me a second glance at the pool. So I thought if I wore what the most popular swimsuits teenage girls are wearing online, Zach would notice me." Judy then said, "Sydney, I know it's only natural for a girl your age to hope boys will notice you. But showing practically all of your body for_ all_ boys to see in a sense cheapens who you are. A woman's completely bare body is something that should be reserved for a man that has she has taken the time to get to know and has grown a very strong committed bond with. When you show nearly all of your body for any boy to see, it only tells them that you don't care about putting any of the work that needs to be put into a relationship preceding, well, sex."

Sydney now looking more upset said, "But grandma, all of those teenage girls online wear super tight and small bikinis and post pictures of themselves wearing them ever day! And they don't get in trouble, and seem to be doing just fine." Max then said, "Look Sydney. I'm not their parent. And there is a fine line between a model simply showing off the female human form... and a model who is taking dangerous risks with showing off her body just for attention." Judy then said, "I know it's a complicated world we live in Sydney. Maybe for some models living in certain kinds of communities, wearing outfits like the ones your see doesn't cause any trouble. Or maybe some of them unfortunately have to live in fear of dangerous guys going after them all of the time; the high price they pay for higher views." Max then said, "Regardless, this talk was just a very kind way to explain why as long as you live under our roof: you only buy what we allow to you too, and expect no new clothes while you're grounded for the next three months." Sydney then said, "What!? Three months. But by then the outdoor pool will be closed and..." Judy then said, "Exactly. You'll have to find a way to get Zach Thompson's attention without a swimsuit. Now you better get going to your room now." Sydney stood up and said, "Fine." However as Sydney began to walk away, Max said, "When you do see Zach again though, you should thank him. He's the one who called me up and said Tony was up to suspicious activity with you. He actually does care about you a lot Sydney. And you didn't need any kind of bikini for him to notice you or think that." Sydney looked down as she began to head towards her room.

* * *

Several hours later Sydney was sitting alone in her room, when she heard a knock on her window. Sydney got up and opened up the window seeing Olive crawling on a tree branch. A confused Sydney said, "Olive?" Olive then got into the room and said, "As soon as I heard what happened at the pool, and that you were grounded, I had to come. You okay?" As Sydney and Olive sat on the bed together, Sydney said, "I don't know. I... I was so stupid Olive. I... I actually thought if I bought some bikini I saw another teenage girl online wear, I would get just as many likes and nice comments as her. I thought it would feel nice. And it first... it did. For a few minutes, I was the complete center of attention. I had never had so many boys stare at me before. I was happy Olive. I was so, so happy. But then when that teenage boy Tony started to compliment me, I just let him do what he was doing because his compliments made me so happy. And then when he started to kiss me and touch me in that small room, I thought: well I should just let him, because I should feel so happy about it. I literally was thinking: well this is what I wanted. I was thinking about this should be my dream come true. But in reality... I was scared Olive. I was so, so, so freaking scared. I... was just so scared." Then Sydney began to cry as Olive hugged Sydney, and held her in her arms for the next several hours.

**THE END**


End file.
